Utsukushii
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Kougaiji did have a Gaiden persona: Kou, the son of the Demon Goddess, given to the gods. Used only for pleasure, Kou doesn't realize that he is loved from afar by the most unlikely of people, and that it will deeply affect his future loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kougaiji or any aspect of Saiyuki seen here. Not even a freaking plushie.**

**Yoru: Hello, and welcome to ****Utsukushii!**

**Kuronue: You've had some odd ideas before, but this is getting ridiculous. Where the hell did this come from? You weren't even watching Gaiden!**

**Yoru: Actually****… (****fidgets****) I have an OC, some of you might know her, Anakate (whose fic I need to update). Well, in my head, her Gaiden person is Kimizu, Konzen's sister. For her, naturally, I created Kou for her Gaiden love. But now I prefer yaoi, and I like Kou's character, so I'm making a fic about him.**

**Kuronue: As a sex slave?**

**Yoru: Er…yeah. Live with it.**

The Present

Kougaiji watched his lover sleep. How in the world had it come to this? From an enemy to a lover in one passionate night, the man beside him had stolen his heart. He sighed; perhaps it was coincidence.

Little did Kougaiji know, it wasn't.

The Past

"Shut up, you little bitch!" The man above him slapped him hard. Kou cried out; all he'd done was let a whimper escape. And the man about to use him for such sick purposes was a worshipped God? Irony was alive and well. Kou winced as the man bit into his shoulder.

Once the God had left, Kou curled up in a fetal position on the straw mattress he was forced to call his bed without bothering to pull his pants back on.

_Mother…why did you hate me so much? I'm not worthless, just because I can't call on my powers. You've seen me beat men and demons so much stronger than myself. Why did you throw me away like this?_

"Kou. Your presence is required by a new client." A guard at the door turned away, blushing, as he realized that Kou was naked. He had never used the poor boy, partly because he was married, and partly because no one deserved the terrible fate that the son of the Demon Goddess had been forced into by his own parents. However, the guard would never share these views with anyone but his wife. He didn't want to take the boy's place.

Not that he could, as he wasn't as pretty. Kou may have been born without godlike powers, but he had been blessed with incomparable beauty. Seeing this, his mother had named him Utsukushii, or beautiful. But when it became obvious that he could not carry on her name with force, she renamed him Kou, or beg, and sold him to the gods as a pleasure slave. Did he even remember that he was once named beautiful? For surely he did not find himself beautiful now.

"Thank you, Ban-sama," Kou muttered as he walked past the soldier.

"Kou…I've told you…"

"Sorry. Ban." Kou didn't even look back. Ban sighed as he watched the boy move down the corridor. He'd asked him a million times to drop the honorific, but Kou never did. Ban growled to himself; one day that boy would be free. Then he'd never have to call a lowly soldier "sama".

Kou lay still as his mistress coaxed his body into erection. He let his mind wander away from his current situation as her groans filled the room. A sharp slap to his already bruised cheek brought him to attention.

"Kou, if you don't pay attention…"

"My apologies, mistress."

"I'm done. Clean the room and then you can go." She was up and dressing already. Kou pulled his pants and shirt on and looked about for a cloth to clean with.

"Here." A wave of her hand brought a cloth out of thin air, along with a bucket of water. Kou sighed longingly at the show of power.

"Thank you, mistress."

"Next time you space out on me you'll clean it with your tongue."

"Yes, mistress." He began to clean. He could hear voices in the next room.

"Ah, Lieutenant Kenren. To what do I owe the honor of your visit? Taking me up on my offer?"

"Just give me your report, Kaisei."

"So harsh! Hold on a moment." She re-entered the room that Kou was cleaning, "Kou, hurry it up. I do have other things to do today."

"Yes, mistress." He started to clean again, not noticing her thoughtful look.

"Kou, get back on the bed. Lieutenant Kenren!"

"Kaisei, just give me the damn report. I don't want to stay in your hovel any longer than I have to."

"The widely known nymphomaniac is going to turn down a threesome?" she called. Kou froze. These were always painful.

"…with whom?" Kenren asked from the other room.

"The sex slave, Kou. He's so exotically beautiful."

Silence.

"I don't do anything with sex slaves." The tone was calm, but Kou detected a hint of fury.

"But he's…"

"I don't care how beautiful he is. Get your report and let me leave."

Kaisei pouted and grabbed a sheet of paper from her desk. Kou breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door close after Kenren's departure. No threesomes today…

His thoughts were cut off as Kaisei's full, painted lips crashed onto his own with vicious lust. He gave a muffled protest; he hated it more than anything when they kissed him. Her eyes glinted when she pulled away.

"Not even you were enough to get him in bed with me. I swear he's fucking that marshal, Tenpou or whatever. No matter. It just means I've got you all to myself."

Kou closed his eyes tightly as she harshly kissed him again.

Kenren stood under the window and heard the boy's muffled protests as Kaisei brutally ravaged his body for what was probably not the first time that day. Gods, he hated that woman. She'd been trying to get him into bed for years, and now trying to coax him in with Kou? That bitch…

Not Kou. Utsukushii. Kenren was one of the few who knew who Kou really was, and his real name. And did he deserve that name. He was beyond gorgeous, beyond sexy, just beautiful. Kenren did want him, but not by force, and certainly not with Kaisei. Not that she was unattractive, but the consistent lust in her eyes was enough to make anyone loath her.

"You know what, Kou? I think I'll see if I can purchase you for myself."

Kenren froze. She wouldn't…

"But…mistress…"

"You can't honestly tell me that you enjoy being everybody's whore?"

"No…but…I…mmph!"

She'd kissed him again, and he hated it, Kenren could tell. But what could the poor boy do? Kaisei was nothing if not powerful, and she could kill him if she wanted to; but by the sounds of it, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Please…mistress…reconsider! I'm not worth your money!"

"Oh, I think you are. I think I could love you until the end of time."

Kou was about to reply, but then he gasped. Kenren was getting angry, and it was taking all he had to hold his ground.

"Mistress…don't…"

Kenren's resolve snapped when he heard the cry of pain accompanying a harsh slap. He stormed into her house and invaded her room.

Kou stared, wide-eyed, as the lieutenant burst into the room.

"Kaisei, get off of him now!" The invader grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her off. She clawed at his grip.

"Let go! He's mine to do with as I please!"

"He's not yours to beat!"

"He has no right to tell me what not to do!" She wrenched her arm away, "And besides, I'm going to buy him, so it doesn't matter what you do now, is it?"

"I'm pretty sure he's not for sale." The man was looking at him now. Kou scrambled to cover himself up.

"No, not officially, but I'm sure I can get him for the right price."

"Kaisei, just leave him alone."

"No." She suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the bed. Kou's eyes widened as she grabbed his hair and pulled him into yet another harsh kiss, only this time she forced her tongue between his lips and purged his mouth.

"Kaisei!"

She pulled away from Kou, smirking, "Told you he was mine."

"Kaisei, let him go!" Kenren had started toward her when she held up a hand.

"I'll let him go and never touch him again, on one condition."

Kou watched Kenren's face darken, but he was listening.

"I swear that I will never, ever touch him again for any reason, if you get on this bed, do him…and let me watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. If I did, Gojyo and Hakkai would be going at it like rabbits. A lot. Like at least once an episode, sometimes twice. Or at least getting in some good smooches.**

**Yoru: Yo!**

**Kuronue: She always starts with that when she doesn't know what to say.**

**Yoru: You wouldn't know what to say either if you were running on typical college sleep levels.**

**Kuronue: True. On with the fic before you embarrass yourself.**

**Yoru: Early lemon****ish things going on****. I can't believe I'm writing this, but I just felt it had to go this way. ****I don't think I've ever written anything so graphic****, except maybe my X/1999 fic, and the one I deleted with Sesshoumaru and Ed****. Anyway, t****he next few chapters (and possibly this one) will involve the surly Konzen, our favorite heretic Goku, the beautiful and enigmatic Tenpou, and a special appearance by our other favorite heretic, Homura.**

Kenren stared at Kaisei, torn. What were his options? If he did as she asked, she'd never touch Kou again. But chances were the slave would never trust him after that.

Honestly, Kou didn't trust him now. Kou didn't trust anybody.

Or he could kill Kaisei.

No. He'd get thrown in jail and Kou would be implicated. Besides, Kaisei was probably an even match for Kenren anyway.

He could steadfastly refuse. Then she'd buy Kou and the poor boy would never get any peace.

Unbidden, a small part of his mind spoke up.

_Look at it this way. You get Kou for a while, even if Kaisei is watching and he'll hate you. You'll never have him otherwise._

_I don't want him to hate me._

_He'll hate you for not saving him anyway._

Kenren glanced at Kou. The poor slave boy's beautiful eyes were pleading with him, but Kenren didn't know for what option.

"…All right, Kaisei. But I want a blood promise. You don't get to lay a finger on him for the rest of your life."

For an instant, she looked hesitant. A blood promise was a tall order. Then she smiled.

"Of course."

Kenren sighed and took off his jacket. He could practically feel Kaisei's eyes traveling over his toned body. Unfortunately, he could see Kou's eyes fill with fear. He climbed onto the bed with the boy, who looked like he was fighting not to back away.

"How long do I have to do this for you to keep your promise?"

"Not too quick, General. I want to see you work." Kaisei's eyes flashed with lust. Kenren felt the boy below him shiver.

"All right." Kenren glanced down. Kou was already naked from Kaisei's ministrations, so Kenren quickly pulled off his own pants. He thought he heard Kou whimper softly.

He considered how to start. He didn't want to hurt Kou; in fact, he wanted the boy to enjoy it as much as he could under the circumstances. Leaning down, he let his lips alight on the junction between Kou's neck and shoulder. The boy tensed. Kenren sighed to himself, and then opened his mouth to bite gently. Not enough to bleed, but enough to give Kou a light tingle. He felt the boy gasp quietly.

_Good_, he thought to himself. Kou's neck was extremely sensitive, that was obvious. Kenren pushed himself up to look into the slave's eyes. Kou's eyes were stunningly ice-blue, but so sweet. How could anyone want to hurt this amazingly lovely creature?

Without thinking, Kenren leaned down and kissed him. Passionately but softly, he kissed him for a long moment. He felt the boy's hands on his shoulders, urging him to stop, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. Kou's lips were supple and full, and Kenren never wanted to stop. He didn't feel the need to use his tongue, because the gentle kiss was warm enough.

Kaisei cleared her throat, and Kenren remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled away. Kou's eyes were full of fear. Kenren leaned down again and brushed his lips over the boy's ear. As expected, Kou gasped softly.

"I'm trying to make this as pleasurable for you as I can, okay? Please relax. I'm not trying to hurt you or use you." Kenren nibbled what he sensed to be a special spot right under Kou's ear.

This time, the boy let out a low moan. Kenren smiled and brushed his lips over the spot lightly. The moan was even louder this time.

"Now that that's settled," Kenren whispered. He could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile as he pushed himself up again. He began attacking Kou's chest with his lips and tongue, smirking as the boy writhed in pleasure. This might be the first time, he reflected, that it's not rape for him.

His hands were not idle. His long fingers dusted over Kou's sensitive inner thighs and lower abdomen to heighten the sensations. He refused to let the boy suffer.

Kou was in ecstasy. This man, General Kenren, was giving him pleasure instead of taking it from him. His hands and his lips were so talented. Kou wondered on whom Kenren used his skills normally. The man obviously knew what he was doing.

Coherent thought was quickly dissolving. On one hand, he wanted Kenren to finish it, but on the other he never wanted it to stop.

Suddenly something warm and wet took him in. Kou arched off the bed; it couldn't be. Why was Kenren doing this for him instead of making the slave do it? He moaned loudly. Even Kenren's mouth was talented! He had never felt any of this before. Was this what normal lovers did? Was this how they felt?

"Please! Noooo---ah! Please finish! I---ahhh!" Kou knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was giving the evil Kaisei exactly what she wanted. But wasn't that the point? And after this, he'd be free of her forever.

He finally came, panting and crying. Kenren was immediately wiping them away, worry evident in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you? I haven't done that in a while; maybe I was too rough…"

"No," Kou panted, "I have never had someone do that for me…I'm…just…"

"Overwhelmed?" Kaisei had come to the side of the bed and was watching. Her eyes were half-lidded with contentment.

"Kaisei, do you have to be that close?" Kenren growled. Kaisei smirked.

"I think that's enough. I'm happy. Or did you want to go further?" She laughed. Kenren blushed hotly. Kou sat up shakily as Kenren climbed off of him and pulled his pants on.

"Kou, clean the---"

"That's what your servants are for, Kaisei. Kou, put your pants on," Kenren snapped.

Kou scrambled to obey Kenren. After all, the General outranked Kaisei. He pulled his pants on, and then tried to stand. He immediately collapsed back onto the bed. His legs were still too shaky to support him. Gentle but strong arms lifted him off the bed.

"I'll carry you. Where do you need to be?" Kenren asked as he carried him out of Kaisei's house, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from passersby.

"I…uh…don't know. Kaisei-sama was my only client today."

"Then I'll take you to Tenpou. He can take a look at you. I noticed some bruises and cuts while I was…well, you know."

"Yes…I do." Kou smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Does anybody actually feel the need to read these things?**** Sigh. Anyway, I don't own anybody.**

**Yoru: Hi. This has been getting quite a few Favorites and Alerts, so I'm going to update. But I'm starting to notice that we're coming to an age of nobody ever reviewing. Give me reviews, people!**

**Kuronue: Please.**

Kou looked around the cluttered office. Everywhere he looked were books, stacked, piled, strewn about. Kenren gave Kou a small smile as he set him down and went to look for his Field Marshal. Kou sat quietly and waited, thinking about the black-haired General. Why had he been so gentle?

"Hey, you're new!" A young boy jumped out from behind a pile of books. He had long brown hair and bright golden eyes – a heretic. Kou blinked nervously as the boy circled him.

"You're super pretty. What's your name?"

"Kou."

"I'm Goku! Wanna be friends?"

"Er…"

"Look, chimp, go somewhere else." Kenren was leaning against the doorframe, scowling at Goku. An unfamiliar man was standing behind him, hiding a smile.

"I'm not a chimp!"

"Yes, you are. Kou, this is Tenpou. He'll check those bruises and cuts." Kenren stood aside to let Tenpou pass. The Field Marshal took Kou's face in his hand.

"You've not been treated well," he muttered, running slender fingers over the angry bruise on Kou's cheek. Kou winced, forcing himself to ignore the flutters in his stomach at the gentle touch.

"Er…no, not really," he muttered, trying not to blush. It was just the aftereffects of Kenren's ministrations that made him so responsive. It would go away.

He kind of hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

Tenpou sighed as he bandaged another cut. It was hard to keep from lashing out at Kenren, even though he knew that the General felt he'd had no choice. To have sex and let somebody watch was so degrading. Sure, they'd had their fucks (and not a one did Tenpou regret), and he wasn't jealous if Kenren took another lover. But a sex slave? Kenren was getting in over his head.

"Kenren, you could have told Kaisei to wait a day or two. This boy's had enough in the past few days."

"I told you, I didn't even penetrate. I just gave him a blow job. Isn't that right, Kou?"

Kou nodded, blushing furiously. Tenpou frowned; was Kou falling for Kenren? Bad idea on his part.

"Whatever. Just don't fall for each other." Tenpou stoically ignored Kou's redder blush and Kenren's stammering babble at his statement.

"Hey, Tenpou. Have you seen my monkey?" Another man had entered.Kou looked away quickly, the blush coming back full force. Tenpou noticed.

"My beautiful Konzen, you're upsetting the easily aroused," he said, standing. Kou glared at him. Tenpou only winked back. He hid a smirk as Kou blushed again. There was no reason not to use his own looks, right?

"Konzen! Look, Tenpou gave me a new comic!" Goku bounced over to Konzen, holding aloft his prize. Tenpou saw Kou's flinch as Konzen slammed his fist onto the boy's head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME, DAMMIT!"

"Konzen." Tenpou's quiet voice told the other god to turn. Kou was curled up in the chair, clutching his ears, eyes screwed shut. He looked to be in serious mental pain.

"Kou?" Kenren approached the slave boy, hand out to touch him. Tenpou grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Kneeling in front of the boy, he waited for one blue eye to crack open. Upon seeing Tenpou, Kou opened both eyes and slowly uncurled.

"It's okay, Kou. No one in this room will ever hurt you," Tenpou whispered. Kou didn't answer, only turning his face away as tears brimmed in his eyes. Before Tenpou could react, Goku had come over and hugged Kou. The sex slave tensed, but then slowly relaxed into the young heretic's embrace. Kenren pulled Tenpou aside.

"You think he'll ever be okay?"

"You gave him something good today, as much as I hate to admit it. I think he'll be fine as long as we keep bringing him back." Tenpou stroked his chin, "How to do that is another matter."

"Kaisei was thinking of buying him. Why don't we? Hell, with Konzen's status, they'd probably give Kou to him."

"I refuse. I already have the dumb ape." Konzen had joined the conversation. Tenpou hid a smile.

"You could just bring him here. I'll take care of him."

"Besides, dumb ape likes him," Kenren interjected, nudging Konzen in the ribs with his elbow.

"So?"

"He could use the playmate." Kenren smiled beseechingly up at Konzen, who only glared.

"No."

"I said bring him here and let me take care of him," Tenpou said, gritting his teeth. Kenren always had to interfere.

"If I take him, they'll expect me to take care of him."

"So he'll sleep in your house. Big deal. Goku spends most of his time here anyway."

"Damn it, Tenpou, I said no."

"If you don't at least ask, I'll tell the entire Heavens what you did at the bar last night."

Silence.

"You fucking bastard." Konzen stormed out the door, presumably to ask for Kou. Tenpou smirked devilishly. Kenren eyed him suspiciously.

"What did he do at the bar last night?"


End file.
